According to the American Dental Association, a major source of bad breath in healthy people is microbial deposits on the tongue, where a bacterial coating harbors organisms and debris that contribute to bad breath. The tongue is a haven for the growth of microorganisms since the papillary nature of the tongue surface creates a unique ecological site that provides an extremely large surface area, favoring the accumulation of oral bacteria. Anaerobic flora and bacteria residing on the tongue play an important role in the development of chronic bad breath commonly called halitosis. In general, the bacteria produce volatile sulfur compounds (VSC). If there is enough buildup of the sulfur compounds, the result can be bad breath or oral malodor.
While bladed tongue scrapers have been used in the past in order to remove bacteria from the tongue, these scrapers are inadequate in respect to their effectiveness on the soft tissue surface of the tongue. Broad flat scraping blades are limited in their ability to reach between the papillae where the bacteria and microdebris have collected. Moreover, notwithstanding the benefits to be gained by any ability to clean the tongue, some users avoid the use of such blades because of lack of comfort on the tongue surface.
In addition to bladed tongue scrapers, toothbrushes have been developed that have a tissue cleanser on the toothbrush head. However, these oral care implements are limited in that the tissue cleanser is provided only on one major surface of the head and tend to be small in size and can be ineffective in scraping debris off of the tongue.
Furthermore, known tongue scrapers and soft tissue cleansers have a predetermined width. Thus, for persons with small mouths, such as children, these known devices are inefficient or uncomfortable to use. While a tongue scraper having an adjustable width is know, such adjustable width tongue scrapers are both cumbersome and complicated in their manufacture and use, thereby resulting in the devices being expensive to manufacture and/or undesirable to use.
Hence, there is a need for an apparatus for cleaning soft tissue within a user's mouth that provides effective removal of bacteria and other debris while maintaining comfort to the user. There is also a need for an apparatus for cleaning soft tissue within a user's mouth in which a size of the portion of the apparatus that contacts the user's soft tissue is adjustable. There is a further need for an apparatus for cleaning soft tissue within a user's mouth which is easy to manufacture and has user-friendly design.